Mind Games
by Eerie
Summary: Sometimes the line between dreams and reality is thin. Slash.


Mind Games  
  
By Eerie  
  
Summary: Anime-verse. Just a plotless little scenario that never happened in the Infinite Fortress during the Makubex arc. Rated R for deliciously dark and graphic yaoi (Akabane/Ginji), lots of angst, and general oddness. I assume those that read this know what yaoi is and also enjoy it; therefore all flames will be laughed upon.  
  
Disclaimer: In no way have I contrived to think about even once considering making money for this fic, nor do the characters belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the kind of night that induced an unnatural feeling of stillness over everything its dark fingers touched. Even the moon seemed to pause its ascension and sit like a weary eye over the vast spans of the city. The wind had stopped blowing as soon as the last rays of the sun were buried beneath the horizon. And at such a height the stagnancy seemed quite out of place.  
  
Amano Ginji curled his arms around his body and dug his fingers tightly into the loose fabric of his vest to ease the slight shivers that raked over his skin; though they had nothing to do with the weather, as the night was still quite warm. He looked out over the city lights below him that glimmered like a sea of tiny jewels. It was an impressive view, but his mind could hardly keep to that train of thought. The mass of colors blurred into one glaring bowl of light beneath his steady gaze upon the full moon.  
  
He couldn't help but remember all the memories grounded deep within the Fortress upon which he stood. He had never imaged that he'd be standing here again. In fact, the only times he really even thought of the place any more were when the nightmares came. It hardly surprised him that he trudged through the drawn-out visions of horror and agony as the Raitei he once was, and had no desire to become again. As soon as his dreaming eye caught the merest glimpse of the Fortress' jagged peaks thrusting toward the sky like rusted bones, he knew what he would see next. Scenes painted in red, running red. It may have been predictable, but he would wake up in a fit of shivers every time, his skin drenched in cold sweat.  
  
His only comfort was his dearest companion. Though he and Ban slept quite close in the small Volkswagen, Ginji never seemed to rouse the brunette after such vivid dreams. He would stare with wide, unseeing eyes through the dirty windshield at a stretch of park, a vacant lot, or whatever they happened to park in front of for the evening. Then Ban's soft snoring would pull his attention and his eyes back to the present. Even if there was no soft light to illuminate the brunette's lax features deep in the clutches of slumber, he would at least know that Ban was there with him by the subtle vibrations of the man's presence. And that was the most comforting thing he had had in a very long time.  
  
Every now and then he would lean his head on Ban's shoulder to ease himself back into sleep, the warmth of his friend's skin and scent of old cigarette smoke embedded into that shirt returning him safely. And then he would dream of Ban; those icy blue eyes that would be seen as frightening to anyone who didn't know him burned the terrible visions of red away. They would glow when Ban smiled, but he would smile only for Ginji, and the blonde quickly forgot what the outside world was. Only he and his Ban-chan existed within the dream. And when their lips met it was like he had died some blissful death, only to be awakened by Ban's grumbling about how Ginji had caused his arm to fall asleep. Though he was happy to be awake and in his friend's company once again, he could not help but muse with a bit of longing after such visions.  
  
Because to Ginji, Midou Ban was more than a dear friend. Out of fear that he would somehow upset his Ban-chan, the blonde would never speak of these dreams, the depths their meanings held for him. He knew that the brunette cared for him more than anyone else in the world, but truly loved him? Ginji knew that he probably had nothing to fear by revealing his emotions to the Retriever, but he could never seem to do it. Even for Amano Ginji, who showered his most beloved friends with affection with his ever-present smile and good nature, telling his closest companion that he was in love with him was just too difficult. He had lost too many dear friends to even chance the risk of losing another.  
  
As Ginji fought the annoying tremors from his body, he suddenly realized that his best dreams always followed just behind his nightmares, as if something had wanted to push the unpleasantness far away from him as quickly as possible. But Ban was not with him now, and he was almost sure he was not having a nightmare. The Fortress stood firmly beneath his feet.  
  
Ginji tore his eyes from the heavy moon and studied the city lights instead. There were plenty of good memories this place had given him as well, but the more he tried to recall just what they were, the more they seemed to slip from him. He was seeing the blood and broken bodies of those he cared for in place of their smiling faces. As he fled from the horrific violence, they had reached out for him to save them, but he was helpless, tears blurring his eyes against their pain-etched features.  
  
Just as the first wave of sorrow and rage was about to break, Ginji's senses were yanked outward at the sound of a soft footfall, the gentle rustle of a long coat. So much for controlling his shivers.  
  
"Ginji-kun," the familiar voice drawled politely, "did you hope to lose me back there?"  
  
Though Ginji didn't need to turn to know who the speaker was, he did so anyway out of sheer paranoia at having his back to the dark man. The blonde's reluctant gaze slid up and took in the unnerving way Akabane Kuroudo stood: his spine curved elegantly at the small of his lean back while a white-gloved hand pulled the wide brim of his black hat down to conceal his eyes. His tailored onyx coat fell to his feet; combined with that hat, the man almost looked like some sinister Spanish priest. And though only his amused smile stretched over pale lips could be seen, Ginji felt as though those dark orbs were watching him through the opaque material.  
  
Even when the Transporter's eyes were obviously closed, it was as though he had still been gazing that predatory gaze. Ginji hated that.  
  
"A-Akabane-san," the blonde regarded the other nervously yet with equal consideration.  
  
That smile dropped several notches on one side into a smirk as the man in black closed the distance between them. His form-fitting coat flared dramatically at his ankles despite the lack of wind.  
  
Ginji consciously forced himself not to back away. It was difficult not to when a homicidal man that had earned the nickname 'Dr. Jackal' was steadily approaching you with such a cryptic expression.  
  
Akabane stopped at Ginji's side and dropped his gloved hand from his hat's brim. His face lifted and allowed the moon to wash it in silver light.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Ginji turned his head slightly to see the whimsical look on the man's face. The moonlight certainly agreed with his pale skin. Its cool illumination made the edges of the tall man glow, reflected in his wild black hair. What a strange thought, the blonde mused, why am I noticing the shininess of this psycho's hair? Or the way he looks like he belongs beneath the moonlight?  
  
The youth shook his head and turned his gaze away, blaming it on his earlier journey through old memories. That and the strange stillness of the night. He wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"What have you been thinking about, Ginji-kun?" the silky voice uttered with an almost imperceptible inflection on 'have'.  
  
But Ginji caught it anyway. Cold electricity wormed down the blonde's spine. Was Akabane capable of reading minds as well? No, that couldn't be it. It was the result of the man's sudden whimsy surely. Ginji forced himself not to stutter as he answered.  
  
"Just memories. This place has a lot of them for me." He could not bring himself to look at the imposing man whose dark eyes he now felt sliding over him with scrutiny.  
  
"Oh?" Jackal probed further with that ever-present politeness meshed with hidden subtext, "fond ones, I hope."  
  
Ginji gazed at a stream of moving car lights below, trying to keep his gaze from meeting the other's. "No, not really."  
  
Akabane tsked quietly. "It seems a waste on a night like this."  
  
Lost in the city's movements, the blonde answered without meaning to be heard, "Or maybe it's because of the night."  
  
A smile hooked Akabane's lips, but his mirth did not quite touch his eyes. An idea had ensnared him. He looked at Ginji for a moment longer and wondered how far he could push the boy, and specifically, in what ways. The powers of the Raitei had caught his interest some time ago, and he had vowed to see them with his own eyes one way or another. Perhaps this was the time to bring them out in full splendor. He studied the boy's profile. Or perhaps he could delve even further. A twist of excitement unrolled within him and his eyes glittered as would those of a child receiving a new toy.  
  
"A night filled with dreams which cannot be forgotten," the dark man said with equal quietness, almost poetically.  
  
Now Ginji could not resist but to let his eyes move to Akabane's. Something about the man was so . . . strange. From the first moment he met the scalpel-wielding Transporter he had felt that deep, dark mystery that clung to the very air around him. A ruthless killer though Jackal was, he never once displayed pure rage, or really any other traits common for most homicidal maniacs. Except that morbid satisfaction when the bodies of his enemies lay bleeding at his graceful feet. But despite the sheer revulsion Ginji had for those kinds of techniques, namely killing for fun, he could not help but feel a certain pull to Dr. Jackal's aura.  
  
Akabane's eyes gleamed like amethysts in soft firelight. Seeing Ginji's innocent face staring at him with that charming confusion provoked his smile back in place. And when the boy suddenly looked worried, that smile could not be stopped from broadening. What was it about this youth that amused him so? Was it the unfathomable power buried beneath the guise of a cute, naïve face? Most likely. It made Akabane itch to control them both. So far he seemed to be quite good at getting the desired reaction out of the boy.  
  
"Ah-I suppose so," Ginji managed to mumble, his brown eyes looking at his companion with uncertainty.  
  
Akabane took a small step closer, a warm butterfly turning in his stomach when the boy could no longer restrain himself from taking a step back. "What do you dream about, Ginji-kun?"  
  
The Retriever regarded the tall man coolly. "Um-that's. Well, just the usual," he found his voice betraying his unease.  
  
"That's quite a vague answer," Akabane said.  
  
As much as he tried to keep it from happening, Ginji's mind flashed images of Ban's face, the way he it appeared in his nighttime visions. He quickly laughed off his nervousness and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, you know. Dreams are dreams. They're always weird. Anyway, I think we should get going and find the others now." He turned with the intention of doing just that.  
  
The sensation of Akabane's hand clasping over his shoulder to stop him made his nerves bristle with fear. Ginji's smile melted as he looked at the man questioningly.  
  
"I think, Ginji-kun," the black-clad man drawled, "that you are trying to evade the subject."  
  
The skin beneath the man's grip seemed to burn. Ginji began to laugh and sweat all at once. He was anything but prepared to feel a smooth-gloved hand brush over his jaw. His laughter died quickly.  
  
Akabane leaned in close enough to scent the sweet fear that issued from the boy's skin. His eyes glimmered with arousal. "I think you understand your dreams far better than you know." His gloved fingers slid slowly to feather over the boy's shock-parted lips. "Are you bathed in red first? Or do you see icy blue?"  
  
Ginji had no doubt of what Akabane was implying, though how he knew was another question. He flinched and pushed the intruder's body away from him. "Akabane-san, are you always so creepy?"  
  
The older man laughed lightly behind closed lips and concealed his violet eyes with his hat's brim. "That depends on whether or not I'm properly entertained."  
  
Ginji shivered and said with frustration, "Can we get going now?"  
  
"You," Akabane continued as if the boy had not spoken, "always seem to keep me amused. Why is that Ginji-kun?"  
  
There was something almost menacing in the way those words were spoken, and the Retriever felt even more tense, if such a thing were possible.  
  
Akabane bent the brim of his black hat up a notch to reveal one slanted purple eye. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Ginji allowed a faltering smile to play timidly over his lips. "Well yeah. You kinda scare everybody, you know."  
  
Akabane laughed again, more richly this time. "That pleases me."  
  
Hardly surprising, Ginji thought wearily. Something about the Transporter was different that night, and it made the youth's flesh crawl more than usual. It was like Akabane was trying to stall their progress. But why? They were on the same mission after all, and the man was most certainly the efficient type. What was he finding so amusing? It couldn't be just for the sake of idle talk. Aggh, Ginji thought, why did I have to be split up from Ban with him!?  
  
Akabane watched the boy closely. "You miss him very much, don't you?" he said slowly, his eye narrowing.  
  
"Who?" the blonde asked with ignorant confusion.  
  
Akabane approached him again, though much more leisurely. "The one you dream of."  
  
He couldn't hold back anymore. "Um, Akabane-san, you're acting really weird tonight. The full moon doesn't change you into a vampire or anything does it?" He quite nearly expected such a thing.  
  
Akabane stopped and grinned. "I'm just concerned for your welfare, Ginji- kun. You seemed quite unhappy when I found you up here."  
  
"You? Concerned? That doesn't sound like you at all."  
  
"Ah, you hurt my feelings, Ginji-kun." He resumed his slow stride.  
  
The Retriever cautiously watched the man's smile, knowing full well that the statement wasn't true. Akabane was having far too much fun for mysterious reasons. But Ginji almost felt curious to learn what those were, the way anyone would when their minds felt as though they were being looked into.  
  
The imposing man stopped just a step from Ginji, impressed that the boy hadn't backed away this time, even though the intoxicating fragrance of fear was a little stronger. Akabane imagined he could get drunk on that smell. He dropped his hand and lifted his head to look the blonde levelly in the eyes.  
  
"What!?" Ginji exclaimed defensively, annoyed at the Transporter's unfaltering smile.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," Jackal murmured.  
  
The youth sighed. "Well, if you mean Ban, then yes, I do miss him. He's a little easier to be around than you." Immediately, Ginji wondered if what he had just said was an insult. He braced himself in case Akabane decided to extract his blades.  
  
The latter noticed this with delight, but did not move. "That's not very fair of you to say. After all, you hardly know me."  
  
Though there was no immediate threat, Ginji did not relax. "That may be true, but your first impression on me wasn't very good."  
  
Akabane kept his gaze fixed on brown eyes. "Perhaps there is still time to enlighten you? You may be surprised. I can be rather . . . persuasive."  
  
"You'll have to change your entire personality," Ginji couldn't help but say with a tinge of annoyance.  
  
The tall man chuckled. "There is much you don't know. Indulge me, for a moment. If you find your views unchanged I'll drop the subject and we can start moving again."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
The Transporter lowered his head. "It's only a game, after all."  
  
Ginji screwed up his face in half skepticism, half consideration. He hoped he wasn't being taken in and said, "Whatever, but we really do need to get going. Just don't turn into a bat and try to bite me, ok?"  
  
The blonde didn't expect the man's smile to disappear at that comment. And for a moment he regretted accepting the eccentric's proposition. But he didn't have enough time to protest before the white-gloved hands framed his face and pulled his head in to meet Akabane's lips.  
  
The cool skin that suddenly fell over his mouth shocked him paralyzed. His brown eyes widened like a frightened animal's but he was too stunned to summon his defenses. He tried vainly to will his arms up and push the man away, but his muscles were too rigid.  
  
Akabane pressed his pale lips firmly over the boy's mouth and slid his fingers to tangle in the mess of spiky blonde hair. He was more than ecstatic to find that his advance met with no resistance, and smiled against Ginji's lips. The boy's sudden surprise had conveniently left his mouth slightly slack, and it was very easy to push it open further.  
  
As if the sensation of Akabane's lips suddenly crushing his wasn't enough, Ginji was even more at a loss for action or words when the man's sleek tongue slipped into his mouth, brushing teasingly against his own. The action was unexpectedly gentle for someone who enjoyed murder far too much. He could hardly fathom Akabane as one capable of kissing like that. But his mind had never roamed down that path before, either.  
  
The Transporter delved deeper into the mouth at his mercy, tasting every inch of the boy's tongue. He was not disappointed with what he found. He would thoroughly enjoy this particular game.  
  
Something strange began to steal over Ginji's mind. Something he absolutely did not expect at the moment. But it made his eyes slip closed, heightening his other senses. What he had just realized was extremely unnerving. He had felt this kiss before. It was the same kiss that haunted his dreams.  
  
It was Ban's kiss.  
  
Somehow the alarming connection didn't jar his nerves the way it should have. Almost as soon as he made that connection did his mind begin to deny the reality of the situation he was in. He had welcomed those dreams, but even still, they were only illusions. The touches and tastes he was experiencing now seemed too real, magnified, but no doubt executed in the same manner he had become familiar with. His comprehension blurred further when ice-blue eyes fogged with arousal opened to regard him in his mind.  
  
Though he had anticipated it to the second, Akabane's lust blazed when a low moan rumbled the boy's throat. His slim fingers loosened their grip in the blonde hair and slid down Ginji's neck, curled beneath the green vest and slowly drew it down the well-toned shoulders. It fell unnoticed at the Retriever's feet before his hands descended over the small of the youth's back, pulling his prey's body into his own.  
  
Ginji hardly noticed when his arms regained their feeling and lifted to circle his seducer's neck. The sensations that had suddenly descended on him went straight to his head, making him dizzy. It was not an unpleasant feeling. As he relaxed against the man that held him, he imagined the familiar, comforting, stale scent of cigarette smoke. Or was it real? It didn't matter which at that moment. His head swam warmly.  
  
Akabane's hands clenched the boy's shirt and lifted it slowly, their hungry kiss only pausing to grant it passage over Ginji's head. It fell haphazardly to the stone floor as the man in black smoothed his hands over naked skin. But wasn't enough. He set to pulling his left glove free and was content to let it drop unheeded onto the growing pile of cloth. His fine nails scraped in appreciation over the length of the blonde's spine before both hands roved over his sides.  
  
Ginji shivered, his own lust beginning to swell within his veins. He gripped the man's coat tightly as the hands trailed firmly over his body. Surely this is what Ban's hands would do as well. And to him they were Ban's, strong and careful. A small gasp escaped his lips when those protective hands slid over his hips.  
  
Akabane timed his work slowly. It was with nearly ridiculous care that he let his fingers find hold on the fastenings of the boy's shorts and pry them open. It wasn't his style, he would much rather have ripped them off. But his patience was well-rewarded. He pushed the last barriers guarding that infernally smooth skin to the boy's ankles and relished in his object's tremors.  
  
He was not surprised to find Ginji quite thoroughly aroused. He was a talented man in more ways than one, after all. It was rare if one could resist him, even when he chose to be violent. He wondered if it was even possible at all.  
  
He allowed the backs of his gloved fingers to run teasingly down the length of the boy's arousal. The arms around his neck squeezed him harder and Akabane pulled away to cast his large hat aside before setting his attention on the blonde's shapely throat. While his teeth bit shallowly in the tender skin joining neck and shoulder, his hand curled about the object of its explorations, sliding slowly.  
  
"Mmm . . . Ban-chan," the boy murmured and groaned deeply, clutching the man's shoulders.  
  
Akabane smirked knowingly to himself and tightened his grip. His bare hand clamped harshly into the skin of Ginji's bare hip, inducing a sharp gasp from the youth. The hot desire pulsed in his swift and skillful hand.  
  
Ginji tensed and dug his nails deeper into the cloth beneath them, waves of molten fire sloshing through his body. His breathing grew ragged, stars dancing over the black backdrop behind his eyes. The achingly blue eyes he adored looked at him half-lidded, sending tremors up his spine.  
  
The breaking point was near, and perfectly timed. Jackal quickly replaced his gloved hand with his bare one and expertly flexed its muscles with the building momentum. He bit hard into Ginji's neck at the same moment the youth cried out, burning his waiting fingers. The cry was strangled but deep as Akabane slid his tongue over the fresh wound he had created. Hot blood tingled on his tongue, driving him nearly mad with desire.  
  
The Transporter slowly lowered the dizzy blonde to the ground and immediately settled between splayed thighs. His hand worked its spoils further between Ginji's legs, his mouth still savoring its claim on the boy's neck. He thrust his hips into the ones beneath to let the youth know that he would not relent until his own satisfaction was attained.  
  
Ginji whimpered, his eyes never opening, though he hadn't realized it. The vision in his mind seared him with such vividness he had convinced himself that he was currently gazing into the deep sapphires of his long-desired lover. Ban was smiling down playfully at him, asking, teasing.  
  
"Ban-chan," he moaned, all but writhing, "please."  
  
Akabane smiled wickedly. He hadn't thought it would be so easy, but he wasn't going to complain. The challenge might not have been there, but he had most certainly found his entertainment anyway. In a few moments that sinister amusement would reach its pinnacle.  
  
He pulled the glove from his right hand with his teeth and set his aching desire free at last, running his smooth palm over it to feel its long, demanding hardness. He shivered in ecstasy.  
  
The Transporter lifted Ginji's legs over his clothed thighs and leaned forward, pinning the youth's wrists just above his blonde head with a slight but powerful hand. His first sudden and forceful thrust made the boy scream out in pain, at which Akabane nearly came completely undone. Biting his lips so hard that the skin broke open, the dark man fought the tides that threatened to drown him and concentrated on the taste of his own blood. His movements were slower after that, but the whimpers that came with them eventually fueled his desire to take the boy as deeply as possible.  
  
And so he did. The cries of pain gradually turned to those of breathless pleasure occasionally broken by the moaning of his Retrieval partner's name. Akabane was content to ignore this for the time being. The look of pain and enjoyment flickering over the boy's cute face enraptured him. Sparks of blue electricity spilt the air just above them and Jackal could feel that raw power he coveted welling to the surface. His grip on Ginji's wrists was bruising, causing the boy to cringe.  
  
But he thrust harder, the youth's pain bringing him closer to the edge.  
  
"Ban-chan," Ginji begged between pants, "that hurts."  
  
"I'm not your Ban-chan," Akabane whispered darkly into the boy's ear, smiling with evil glee. "You're dreaming again, Ginji-kun."  
  
The dangerous tone of the drawling pulled Ginji harshly from his private reverie. Within his mind, the image of Ban dissolved. Panic licked along the outskirts of his coursing fits of pleasure as he slowly opened his eyes. And realized.  
  
But before Ginji could protest, Akabane subtly shifted his position. A groan of nearly unendurable ecstasy escaped his lips instead and Ginji's control abandoned him. His back arched by its own will and he became a helpless passenger at the mercy of his seducer. Though the sense of alarm and anger were still there, they only seemed to strengthen his desire for the man's talents to continue.  
  
"Would you like the game to end now?" Jackal asked on cue.  
  
Ginji growled and glared up before another wave of liquid electricity flowed through his entire body. "No," he whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Good." Akabane smirked and sought the boy's recovered arousal. He finally allowed his eyes to close as he concentrated solely on the physical act he was conducting, arching his back out. The electric charge he was rewarded with sent unearthly shivers through his body as he worked them both over the chasm's edge. The forbidden powers of the Raitei flowed into the dark man's body for a brief, yet eternal moment before Ginji's cry died away.  
  
It was better than he had imagined it would be. Akabane breathed deeply for a few seconds to collect himself, still shaken from the surge of power he had just tasted. Oh yes, it was worth every bit of deliberate care. He opened his violet eyes and leaned over the submissive body beneath him.  
  
"I knew being your partner would be entertaining in more ways than one," Jackal murmured into Ginji's ear before running his tongue along its edge.  
  
Ginji, exhausted and recovering, mumbled something incoherent in reply.  
  
The Transporter moved to hover over the blonde's abdomen and whipped his tongue out to lap at the cooling liquid. "Everything about you tastes so good, Ginji-kun," he purred against the boy's skin.  
  
"Why?" the boy said hoarsely after a moment.  
  
"Why?" Akabane repeated, sitting up. "Didn't you enjoy seeing his face like that, if even for a moment? Wasn't I persuasive enough?" The man smiled and straightened himself before groping for his gloves and hat.  
  
Ginji cringed as he sat up, quickly snatching his clothes up and thrusting random limbs into them. He was furious, yet strangely disturbed. Was it his mind that had made the visions so clear? Or was Akabane only manipulating him? He glared at the man standing like a vulture over him.  
  
Dr. Jackal shrugged and sighed. "I see your opinions of me remain unchanged. I suppose we must move on then." Without waiting for a reply, he moved toward the landing's broken doors. Suddenly he stopped and half turned, his closed eyes smiling with his lips. "By the way, Ginji-kun, I apologize for acting against the nature of your earlier request."  
  
Ginji looked blankly after his retreating back for a moment. His mind was a whirlwind of tangled emotions bathed in darkness. Whatever it was Akabane had done to his mind, it was certainly not comforting.  
  
The side of Ginji's neck suddenly pulsed in dull pain. He reached a shaky hand and drew it back, staring without real comprehension at his gleaming blood. The Infinite Fortress seemed to close over him then, taunting his pain, daring him to move onward. The night remained discomfortingly stagnant as he stood, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
With his eyes closed tight, Ginji groped out for Ban's arm, but nothing met his outstretched fingers. And as much as he willed it, he could not wake up. Yet the shadowed Fortress of his upbringing did not seem so firm beneath his feet anymore. The moon seemed to darken to deep vermilion, overpowering the colors of the city's now silent lights. He was really there all this time, wasn't he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: A little strange, but hey, I adore Akabane. And there's endless potential between him and Ginji. I'm usually one who prefers a plot, but my muse was just begging for some psychological smut. Hope it was enjoyed. ^_^  
  
* 


End file.
